creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Notable events in RG since 2000
This is a list of notable events that occured in the Republic of Guy since 2000: 2000 *January 1 - Guyish president Romeo Richman shocked everyone by saying that citizens must wait 366 remaining days to celebrate the new millennium, because the year 2001 is the real beginning of the third millennium. He later said it is a joke. On the same day, smoking was banned in public places. *March 5 - A fire occurs in Rouz killing 45 people, caused by high temperatures (up to 30°C or 86°F which was measured at 2:45pm of that day in that city). After the fire, temperatures went back to control level. On the day later, temperatures went up to 20°C or 68°F. *April 21 - President Romeo Richman wins the presidential election in RG granting him a second term which he would run until 2004. *September 1: **GuyAir becomes independent but joins Star Airways a week later. **President Romeo Richman and police minister Leo Cow open the Ground Park, a prison located underground in an area of land located in eastern RG, with six cells and legalize execution by bathing in a 1m² lava pool. *November 5 - The One aired a 40 minute documentary about crime in the RG at 11:45pm, revealing the underworld secrets and what Mafia Ilegalle did. As content for this documentary would be banned in RG, The One apologized to its viewers that it would not be aired again since then. Videophiles uploaded this documentary to YouTube without advertisements, which The One attempted to remove. 2001 *February 17 - A massive shooting in downtown Guy City occured, killing dozens of people walking in the streets of downtown Guy City. The statue of Guyzutin, the founder of RG, was not much severely damaged. President Richman and the police questioned eyewitnesses who survived while walking in the streets during the shooting. Mafia Ilegalle was considered responsible for the incident. The shooter on July 15 at 2:15pm was sent to the Ground Park, with a death row of 8 weeks. Eight weeks later he was executed by bathing in a lava pool. *August 21 - Guy City, at 4:21am, hits one billion residents. The one-bilionth resident is a boy named Matt Runted, and as a result his mom earned one billion guycks (1.8 billion USD) as a present. Today he is a middle school student (9th grade/1st middle year), which has straight A's. Following his birth, president Romeo Richman ordered people to pull fireworks at the same time of his birth. Fireworks woke up millions of residents and shops started working just after 4:50am due to Runted. He was presented to the public at 9pm on the window of the Guy City Central Hospital and returned to be inside the hospital 5 minutes later. *September 7 - The trial of Jay Rickson, the president of RG acting 1972-1980, was aired live on EVB1 during the most of the day, with the trial lasting 5 hours 49 minutes. Later, Rickson was executed at 4:00pm, and all of it was also aired on television. 2002 *June 8 - The Guyish police in one minute made a record: it arrested 14,582 criminals in one minute which were the cause of the February 17 shootings. They stood around the statue just firing AK-47's. Those shotguns were seized and as the result they were burned inside the Guyish police HQ. Nobody attended the burning of those shotguns. *May 14 - A rival battle between Mafia Ilegalle and the Talibans was held in the streets of Guy City. People's hones were smashed partly around the battlefield, 33 were killed and 231 were injured, 75% were severely injured. 2003 *January 3 - A coup d'état was held in Guy City and was started by border guards as a reaction to Fourland banning Guyish goods due to doomsday complications which started in 2001 (the doomsday was December 24, 2003). *April 1 - A group of students of the Guy City University won the first place for creating a digital clock which would always show the same time, even if plugged off the socket or even had its battery pushed away. *June 4 - Mafia Ilegalle, a gang based in Akuwa Ankaru (the southwest island which is an exclave of RG), plans to interrupt the construction of GoAnimateLand. *June 14 - Driller Engine Grand Prix 2x2 is released in Guyish arcades, and becomes the number one game in RG, breaking the records of Mr. Driller and Touhou 7: Perfect Cherry Blossom. The success of the game caused a minor guyck coin shortage, which caused the government to produce guyck coins at a faster rate. *September 1 - With a secured start, construction of the GoAnimateLand park in Guy City begins. As every attraction's construction was complete, soft openings for those attractions began before the park opened twelve years later. *October 16 - M2, a chain of video stores in RG, notable for timed rental service (2 or 7 days), opens its first store, and then it would become a mega success. *December 24 - What is supposed to be the main day of Christmas shopping, turned into a disaster by a joyriding session (dubbed the Birth Rumor), because this day is the birth date of the real life person on which !1 is based on. This, in 2016 was proven true about the birth date which clearly said December 24, 2003. Annually, December 24 is also unofficially considered the Guyish World Day because its fans clearly shifted focus from February 11 to this date because of season 13 effects (since S13E2, 9/12/16) which caused the series to get its first female protagonist (!1) and promote Pat Patson to deuteragonist. 2004 *January 1 - The country becomes a member of the fictional European Union. *April 20 - Romeo Richman loses presidential election of 2004 in RG and his place was overtaken by Mark Harper, the currently youngest head of state, being incumbent just at age 20 (in 2004). *September 3 - Guyers began complaining on high temperatures throughout September up to 30°C (86°F), so kids usually sweated when returning from home to school. 2005 *February 11 - The Cube 2, a puzzle video game made in RG, is released in the country. *April 2 - The whole RG grieved the death of Romeo Richman. He died at age 69 due to complications following a heart attack in 2003 which lead to not appear in the public for six months. All TV stations aired an hour of silence at 12:00pm - except cable channels. TV channels which aired an hour of silence aired a photo of Romeo Richman and the caption "RG THANKS YOU SO MUCH" below it. Mark Harper declared three days of national mourning and April 4 a non-working day except schools and hospitals. *May 22 - At 10:05pm (rhymes with 22:05, the time which is exactly equal to the date in the manner of the day-month format), 100 skateboarders took on a ride across Guy City, marking the beginning of the skateboarding craze, the period where the skateboards beat cars and bikes as most common vehicles owned by civilians. This ride ended at 5:22am (time which is exactly equal to the date in the manner of the month-day format) and EVB3, which aired a program called Sunday Youth, decided to broadcast the event. *March 15 - Besides VHS and DVDs, M2 begins selling PlayStation 2, GameCube and Xbox games. *June 16 - An episode of Pyramid (a political talk show which involves SMS voting, based off a Croatian TV show which started in 2004, aired on The One on that date, 2002-present) has, at the half of the episode, turned into a studio fight, because a person from the audience criticized Harper's secrets to improve the RG, and compared their everyday reports with propaganda on the Fox News Channel. The One decided to uncensoringly show the fight and colored the unseen 1 on its logo yellow to indicate mild strong content (it started using the Guyish TV rating system on teletext in 2000, and on TV in 2004, but did not use icons). The episode aired live. *August 21 - On TVs that display P100 on top left corner when pressing the teletext button but on video mode and on a video game console, teletext was added describing newest game releases for a game console. This was done by a group of 5 Guyers. *November 18 - A 12 year old boy was beaten up almost to death for taking someone's place during a PC science lesson, because the boy's usual place had a non-responding keyboard and mouse. The bully was suspended from the school in a courtcase held on November 20 of that day, for 7 days, while the boy who was the victim, was allowed to sit on the place when he was fought in. 2006 *April 25 - Massive protests occur in Guy City which would be later popularly named the Guyish television revolution of 2006. It was the project of Jack Dennis, who is currently a national hero of RG and which lead the protest. No people were killed nor injured. One of the quotes from the protests was that Wii would be released after the protests, but two days later, the Wii was just unveiled with that name. In fact, the Wii was released in RG on September 15, 2006. *September 15 - Following Wii's release in RG, M2 begins selling Wii games. *December 31 - Piercing stores begin closing around RG because piercing is gradually beginning to be banned around the country because the tradition hates it. On the same day, performing with crunches on TV is banned in RG because that represents a sign of disease. Littering salt on snow is also banned. 2007 *January 1 - At 6:15am local time, Server 1 of the multi-player version of the game 360° Marathon ''is terminated as at that time, all cars were blown up as the damage meter grew to 100% at 6:15:00. There is evidence that a group of cars avoided the explosion, resulting in the server continuation. Currently only 15 cars are still in server one, which is unofficially supported by a group of players who signed to the server at the last moment, thus avoiding the explosion. *February 11 - RHD cars appeared again in RG as a sign of remembrance of massive anti-British rule protests in 1987 that occured on the same date. *March 6 - Guyish World: The Game 2 is released in the RG for high end PCs, the PS3, the Wii, the original Xbox, Xbox 360 and the PS2. In the rest of the fictional world it is released a day later. *May 2-20 - ''Marlboro TV, a pirate television station named a cigarette brand, broadcasted interrupting many local stations of that time in RG. It stopped broadcasting when Guyers made security shield cables for TV broadcasts, ending its broadcast on May 21 at 2:45am. *July 24 - Temperatures made a very large record when, at around 2:13pm, Guy City hit 50°C/122°F. The street clock after it shew +50°C, stopped working but continued working at around 3pm when temperatures went down to around 45°C (113°F) on the same day. Streets were desert from around 9am to the whole day because of this record. Transmitters worked unproperly but at 2:13pm, a siren and an announcement was heard across RG during very hot weather. *August 8-15 - No radio or television station broadcasted in RG as a way to stop discrimination of men, because for most of the time, programming was aimed to women. Cable channels and teletext services were the only exceptions. *October 23 - M2 starts selling Tamagotchi: Party On! for the PlayStation 3 (RG only) and Wii with codes for Tamagotchi Connection V4s (known as Tamagotchi Connexion JinSei in RG), being rated 0. These copies and JinSeis are still being sold in RG today. *November 23 - As a result of Mametchi's birthday being celebrated across RG, TamaTown for Connexion V3 and JinSei (V4) is launched. As of today, the TamaTowns in RG are the only ones still available after 2013. 2008 *February 4 - Five GuyAir pilots were arrested for improper control in planes caused by alcohol and drug combined consumption. Other pilots which were unaffected by this operation done by the Guyish police were allowed to continue their jobs. *April 7 - 50% of piercing stores were closed as a part of the anti-piercing operation. 94% of Guyers hate piercing and prefer to not put anything on their ears. *April 25 - Mark Harper wins the 2nd term as the president of RG, *June 4 - Just 9 days to the school year end in RG, a massive fight occurs in the school hall of the Rickson Elementary School in Guy City. A 15-year old fought a 12-year old but was hit by the 12-year old's twenty two classmates as a sign of support. *September 9 - Drillimation Studios sues M2 for allegedly photocopying Driller Engine video game instruction manuals and providing them to rental customers. M2 loses the case and is forced to write their own manuals. M2 manuals can still be found at flea markets, thrift stores, and Goodwills in RG. 2009 *March 1 - GuyAir hires twenty male flight attendants to avoid discrimination of men in RG, which is somewhat higher than women (25%), becoming the first major airline to have men as flight attendants. However, there are 40 female flight attendants in GuyAir. *June 5 - A YouTuber from Rouz was arrested for tricking people into his video. The video was named like a typical gameplay video. He was to cover a Let's Play on GTA IV, but the video was in fact 10 minutes of porn, the reason of the length of the video was to imitate a typical gameplay video length. After he apologized and he removed the video from YouTube 6 months later, he was released, and then he did a gameplay on GTA IV then. *August 2 - A major incident occurs at the Rouz Welcome Center involving a button near the building. A day later, the button was identified to be a Hoops and Yoyo "Panic" button and that it was modified using Arduino to shoot bullets from the front. The same day, the criminal was identified to be a 14 year old boy named Andrew Ruiz, who was arrested and proclaimed guilty with a fine of $3,000. 2010 *September 9 - A Boeing 777 (TamAirlines Flight 91893) crashes onto Blue Castle, RG, while attempting to return onto its way to the Tamagotchi Airport. The reality show was on its end of season 3 (day 312 out of 365), and all contestants were informed that they would have to leave at day 313 of the castle because the plane destroyed the observation tower's thinnest part which is the tallest, and they had to reconstruct the observation tower for 3 months. No one was killed when the plane crashed onto the observation tower, but 2 people died when it crashed to the ground. 2011 *November 15 - Symantec implements Norton Security into Guyish schools after three student hackers, who were juniors at the school, hacked into their high school's computer system at Dicacoon High School in Dicacoon, RG in May 2011 in a serious attempt to change their grades to pass their classes. The new software, Norton Security for Schools, monitors grade systems and prompts an email to any teacher who supposedly changes a grade. 2012 *April 14 - Mark Harper wins the election and becomes eligible for a third term. *December 24 - Hoops and Yoyo Ruin Christmas was broadcasted on an unnamed TV station (popularly named "GuyChristmas") with positive reception considering Madison Square Television's great job at dubbing the special to Guyish. The origin of this unknown TV station was traced to the possible comeback of the infamous pirate station Marlboro TV (which broadcasted in May 2007). 2013 *August 20 - Rumors were stated if Toontown Online was to close in RG. The Walt Disney Company denied this, claiming that Toontown is to remain open in RG. *September 19 **The team who translated Toontown Online to Guyish (Unused Viking Hat Games) is given a notice from Disney that the Guyish Toontown is the only foreign version of the game to be open. However it was terminated at the same time the game officially ended. **During the closure of Toontown Online, The One decided to simulcast the whole event from an office for the show The Creepy Gamer live. The episode which was recorded after closure and aired two days later, featured witnesses of closure which played the game at the same time as the host Jason Damien. 2014 *March 21 - The One stated that GO-GO Tamagotchi will be Tamagotchi's latest anime. This led to protests by Tamagotchi fans, 2,112 being FC Mametchi fans. When all the protests were stopped the next day, a protestant auctioned a sign from the incident. On September 18, 2016, the protestants (an exact total of 5,204) will form a choir, breaking the world record, even surpassing The Protestants of 2006. 2015 *January 6 - The first, failed nationwide hijacking of TV and radio broadcasts attempt, was carried out during primetime hours. After 7 days the location was identified to be located in Chromia , a partly recognized state inside Eastern Guyland. 2016 *January 4 - GuyAir legally changes its name to Guyish Airways, initially gaining control of an unrelated small airline which has the same name and with its alliance being SkyTeam, forcing it to shut down and take all of its pilots and aircraft to GuyAir's hands. *April 11 - Mark Harper wins the 4th term as the president of RG, winning for just 1 vote over Kate Probay (50/50). *April 24 - A 24-hour concert symbolizing the 10th anniversary of the Guyish television revolution of 2006, will be held at the point the protestants occupied. All the 2,524 protestants will form a choir, breaking the world record for a choir with most members. According to Jack Dennis (the one who initiated the protests), the group will be called "The Protestants from 2006". It will begin at 6:55pm and end on Monday, April 25, at 6:55pm. A performance of Prince was also planned but was cancelled due to his death on April 21. *May 1-present - Fox and 234 TV, two broadcasters in the RG, began organizing protests against Jewel TV, a TV show, specialized as a 2-hour infomercial show related to precious jewellery, which aired from 12 pm to 2 pm on those two stations. Only one episode ever aired, with protests leading after that to avoid scams, and even a blackout on June 1 from 9am to 6:30pm on both networks. *May 31 - Just past 11:05pm, all 135 members of Mafia Ilegalle were successfully arrested after 18 years of being hidden and almost uncatchable by the police. Akuwa Ankaru was later burned and then the fire was shut off. To date, 85 people returned to Akuwa Ankaru to revive M.I. *May 2 - John Terry, the revolutionist known for independence of RG in 1970, appeared on TV again after 47 years *July 1 - Guyish Airways gets a call from someone who thinks Kevin MacLeod is "freaky" and that they need to use music from Ariana Grande instead. A Guyer decided to compose their own music because he called it copyrighted. *July 2 - The One reran all episodes of the Fast Show due to death of Caroline Aherne. *July 12 - News on Fox were for 5 minutes replaced by footage of a Serbian reality show (Couples). This hijacking was done by a Serb which arrived to MI. *July 15 - As an aftermath of the Nice attacks, Mafia Ilegalle planned attacks on a terrorist organization responsible for the truck incident on August 1. *August 5 - DLCs for 2016-17 events of GWTG2 were released in the RG and the rest of the fictional world. *August 29-September 4 - Internet access was partially reduced in speed to prevent a vast majority of spam mail related to online dating (which is illegal in RG, online dating sites and apps are banned) from entering inboxes of spam mail to millions of Guyers connected to the Internet. The full speed access was restored during the night between September 3 and 4. *September 10 - The fandom of Guyish World strikes again with a bus spying action in Belgrade because of fandom related with !1 (a character in the show based on a real life person). *October 19 - At 4:55pm, during regular TV broadcasts, the second nationwide hijacking attempt was carried out and lasted around fifteen minutes (ending at 5:10pm). This was successful, as Chromia's "police" worked with Mafia Illegale in an attempt to reinstate Marlboro TV. 2017 *January 16 - An agreement was reached by Guyish and Fourish leaders, in which it may be chance for a referendum to be held regarding reunification of the RG and Fourland. *January 31 - Firstly predicted by GWTG2, protests were held in Guy City and Belgrade, Serbia because of !1 fleeding to Belgrade. In the game alone, *February 6 - Jack Dennis was sentenced to jail until Christmas 2017, because of corruption affairs which broke out in early January regarding the way the GTR was held. *March 20 - The One will become the first Guyish television channel to broadcast in the 21:9 format to suit movies. This plan was abolished on February 8, 2017. 2028 *December 31 - This is the last date the guycks will be in use. Since January 1, 2029, the country will adopt euros as its official currency.